Freedoom
by Razux
Summary: Kebebasan.Kebebasan bearti tidak terkengkang, tidak terikat, tidak tehalang.Karena itu, aku bertanya, sudahkah kau bebas? Masihkah kau terkengkang? Terikat? Terhalang? Dan, tahukah kau? Untuk mendapatkan kebebasan, sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan. Kebebasan tidak murah. Kebebasan sangat mahal. Ada yang harus kau bayar untuk sebuah kebebasan. Kau akan kehilangan untuk sebu
1. Prologue

.

.

.

.

Kebebasan.

Kebebasan bearti tidak terkengkang, tidak terikat, tidak tehalang.

Karena itu, aku bertanya,

Sudahkah kau bebas?

Masihkah kau terkengkang? Terikat? Terhalang?

Dan, tahukah kau?

Untuk mendapatkan kebebasan, sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan.

Kebebasan tidak murah.

Kebebasan sangat mahal.

Ada yang harus kau bayar untuk sebuah kebebasan.

Kau akan kehilangan untuk sebuah kebebasan.

Ada yang harus kau korbankan untuk sebuah kebebasan.

Kebebasan dan pengorbanan

Sebandingkah kebebasanmu dengan pengorbananmu?

Kubertanya sekali lagi padamu,

Masihkan kau menginginkan kebebasan jika kau sudah tahu itu?

.

.

.

.

**Freedoom**

**By : Razux**

_Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto._

_The Cloud Atlas by David Mitchell is the one than inspire me to write this fic _

_( Fic ini kubuat dengan satu tujuan, yakni; menghibur dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang ada dalam kepalaku pada pembaca yang budiman )_

.

.

.

.

.

**Prologue**

Nomor 769.

Itu adalah nama panggilannya. Siapa dia? Dari mana asalnya? Dia tidak pernah tahu, sebab, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya sedikit pun. Yang dia tahu, namanya adalah nomor 769—seorang _Shint_ di _Neo Earth_ pada tahun 3452.

_Shint._

_Shint_ adalah seseorang yang telahir dari darah kotor. Seorang pekerja. Sejak dilahirkan, takdir seorang _Shint_ telah ditentukan. Mereka akan berkerja, berkerja dan berkerja hingga berumur dua puluh. Hingga waktu bagi mereka untuk mengikuti Upacara Suci _Ficilioc_. Upacara suci dimana darah kotor seorang _Shint_ akan disucikan. Upacara dimana seorang _Shint_ akan berubah menjadi seorang _Xenith_—seorang darah murni.

Kedudukan _Xenith_ berada di atas seorang _Shint. _Sudah kewajiban seorang _Shint _untuk melayani para _Xenith_, dan _Xenith_ berhak melakukan apa saja terhadap seorang Shint. Undang-undang _Neo Earth_ telah menulisnya, hidup mati seorang _Shint_ berada ditangan _Xenith_ yang menjadi tuan mereka.

Nomor 769 berkerja di sebuah restoran besar bernama _Rainbow World_. Bukan hanya dirinya, dalam restoran tersebut, ada berpuluh-puluh orang _Shint_ seperti dirinya. Semuanya adalah wanita berusia sekitar enam belas sampai sembilan belas menjelang waktu untuk Upacara Suci _Ficilioc_.

Nomor 769 tidak mengingat jelas kapan dia ditempatkan di restoran tersebut. Yang dia tahu, dia telah berkerja di sana. Pagi-pagi sekali, alarm akan berbunyi. Kapsul tempat dirinya dan para _Shint_ tertidur akan terbuka. Setelah menanggalkan pakaian putih tidur di tubuh, mereka semua akan dengan tertib mengantri keluar melalui sebuah lorong pancuran air hangat dan dingin untuk membersihkan badan. Lalu, mereka akan kembali melawati sebuah lorong dimana cahaya biru akan menyinari dan memunculkan pakaian pramusaji yang melekat secara otomatis di badan mereka—pakaian pendek dan ketat dengan warna cerah. Mereka akan tetap berjalan dengan tertib, melewati sebuah lorong lagi, dimana rambut mereka akan tersanggul dan wajah mereka akan terpoles _make up _tebal dengan sendirinya, hanya dengan disinari cahaya biru seperti lorong sebelumnya.

Akhir dari lorong yang mereka lewati adalah sebuah pintu yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan aula kosong tempat mereka berkerja. Lampu akan menyala saat mereka masuk. Kursi dan meja akan muncul. Dinding, lantai dan juga langit-langit aula beton di sekeliling akan segera berubah menjadi sebuah layar TV plasma besar yang akan menayangkan gambar berwarna-warni pelangi yang ceria.

Mereka akan bergerak ke tempat posisi mereka masing-masing. Ada yang berposisi sebagai _resepsioner,_ sebagai kasir dan sebagai pramusaji. Setelah berada di posisi mereka, pintu besar dimana para tamu datang akan terbuka, dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama, para tamu atau _Xenith_ pun akan mulai berdatangan.

Meski _Shint_ adalah darah kotor dan _Xenith_ adalah darah murni, rupa mereka sebenarnya tidak berbeda. Sepasang tangan, sepasang kaki, sepasang mata, telinga. Satu hidung, satu mulut dan satu kepala. Struktur tubuh mereka sama persis, tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakan seorang _Xenith_ dan _Shint_ jika saja tidak ada kalung perak ketat yang melekat dileher para _Shint_—lambang seorang _Shint_.

Nomor 769 berposisi sebagai seorang _resepsioner_. Tugasnya adalah menerima tamu sambil tersenyum.

Tersenyum.

Para _Shint_ di Restoran _Rainbow World_ diharuskan tetap tersenyum tidak peduli bagaimana sikap para tamu terhadapnya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas melalui mata lavender keperakkannya, betapa kurang ajarnya para tamu terhadap para _Shint_ yang berkerja sebagai pramusaji kadang-kadang. Mereka tidak segan-segan menyentuh—tidak peduli itu menyentuh bokong, memeluk, atau kadang memukul mereka jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendak mereka. Bagi para _Xenith_, para _Shint_ adalah sebuah alat, sebuah barang—sesuatu yang tidak patut dihormati.

Setelah melayani hingga malam, saat restoran telah tutup, mereka semua akan mengantri dengan tertib dan berjalan kembali menuju lorong yang dilalui tadi pagi. Sinar biru akan menyinari tubuh mereka, menanggalkan pakaian, tatanan rambut dan juga _make up_ tebal yang ada. Melalui lorong dimana air pancur dingin hangat akan membersihkan badan mereka, melalui lorong dimana pakaian tidur putih mereka akan terpakai secara otomatis.

Mereka akan kembali ke ruangan dimana mereka tidur—sebuah ruangan kosong dengan berpuluh-puluh kapsul tidur sebagai satu-satunya perabot yang ada. Sebelum tidur mereka akan diberi makanan berupa sebuah minuman yang akan mengenyangkan perut mereka hingga besok malam. Lalu, saat telah berada dalam kapsul tidur. Gas tidur akan disemprotkan.

Terlelap. Kegelapan akan menyelimuti mereka hingga besok pagi saat alarm berbunyi dan kapsul tidur terbuka lagi—itu adalah rutinitas mereka.

Di _Restoran Rainbow World_, selain mereka, para _Shint_, sebenarnya masih ada seorang penghuni lagi, yakni Sang Manajer bernama Solth. Solth seorang _Xenith_, dan dia sangat keras. Dia tidak segan-segan menghukum mereka jika mereka melakukan kesalahan.

Sesama _Shint_ di _Restoran Rainbow World_ dilarang berbicara atau pun berhubungan. Mereka semua sendirian. Namun, Nomor 769 tidak pernah merasa sendirian, sebab ada seseorang selain dirinya dalam dunia yang begitu baku dan monoton ini, yakni; Nomor 770.

Kapsul tidur Nomor 770 berada tepat disamping kapsul tidurnya. Saat pagi keluar dan malam kembali ke kapsul tidur, Nomor 770 lah yang dilihatnya. Mereka memang tidak pernah berbicara, namun, kadang Nomor 770 akan melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil saat mata mereka bertemu. Pada pagi hari, pada malam hari, atau kadang saat berkerja.

Nomor 770 memiliki rambut berwarna coklat panjang dan mata berwarna hijau, berbeda dengannya, Nomor 769 yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata berwarna lavender keperakan. Posisi mereka juga berbeda, Nomor 770 berposisi sebagai seorang pramusaji. Tapi, mungkin hanya itu saja yang berbeda, sebab rutinitas mereka sebenarnya sama. Saat membuka mata hingga menutup mata.

Rutinitas yang tidak akan pernah berubah sampai akhir.

Berapa lama dia telah melewati hari-hari seperti ini, Nomor 769 tidak pernah memikirkannya, sebab seorang _Shint_ dilarang berpikir, dilarang berperasaan. Seorang _Shint_ hanya diajarkan untuk menunggu, menunggu hingga mereka berumur dua puluh tahun, saat Upacara Suci _Ficilioc_. Mungkin begitu juga untuk Nomor 770 dan semua yang para _Shint_ yang ada di dunia, mereka semua menunggu waktu untuk mencapai puluh tahun.

Ini adalah jalan hidupnya, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah melenceng dari jalurnya—takdirnya. Namun, ternyata dia salah. Itu bukanlah takdirnya. Sejak dia membuka mata di dunia, sebuah tugas, sebuah takdir berat telah dilemparkan ke atas pundak kecilnya tanpa diketahui dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang, waktu telah bergerak. Bagaikan butiran-butiran kecil pasir dalam sebuah jam pasir, tidak dapat dihentikan lagi.

Takdirnya telah dimulai.

**.xXOXx.**

* * *

**Author Note's :**

Halo semuanya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menulis fic ini, tapi, idenya sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan kepalaku. Hingga akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk membuatnya.

Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi saat aku menonton film Cloud Atlas. Semua temanku yang menontonnya mengatakan, "Film apaan sih itu?" atau "Rugi banget aku menghabiskan uang dan waktu untuk menonton film aneh itu!". Tapi, secara pribadi aku sangat menyukainya, sebab aku merasa film itu sangat indah dan menyentuh. ( Sampai bela-belain aku membeli DVDnya. Bahkan dalam kepalaku sekarang, ada rencana untuk membelinya di luar negeri, bahasa inggris pun tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku bisa baca T_T ).

Ya, memang yang paling aku suka dari film itu adalah Sonmi dan Chang Hae Joo. Cerita mereka adalah cerita paling indah dan menyentuh yang pernah aku lihat. Tapi, jangan khawatir, cerita fic Freedoom ini berbeda dengan cerita Cloud Atlas kok. Dengan intrik cerita yang... percayalah benar-benar sungguh berbeda dengan Cloud Atlas ( Tapi kalau adegan actionnya, mungkin tidak akan beda jauh -_-" )

Mungkin di fic ini, akan ada banyak OC, begitu juga dengan sikap para karakter Naruto yang OOC, sebab sesungguhnya aku bukan Fans Berat Naruto ( Sejak Itachi mati, dan Sasuke jadi jahat, aku sudah berhenti membacanya -_-" ), Lalu, terakhir, untuk para Fans SasukeXSakura, maaf ya, aku memilih SasukeXHinata dalam fic ini. Tokoh utama ceweknya tidak bisa Sakura, sebab dalam pandanganku, Sakura adalah tipe cew yang selalu kuat dan dapat berdiri dengan tegar tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Kalau Hinta…. Ya, dia lain cerita sih, hahahahaha -_-".

**Razux.**


	2. Chapter 1

Freedoom

By : Razux

_Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto._

_The Cloud Atlas by David Mitchell is the one than inspire me to write this fic _

_( Fic ini kubuat dengan satu tujuan, yakni; menghibur dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang ada dalam kepalaku pada pembaca yang budiman )_

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Rabu, 25 Maret 3452.

Kesehariannya pada hari itu seharusnya sama. Bangun dari kapsul tidur saat alarm berbunyi, berbaris keluar, mandi, mengenakan pakaian pramusaji, menyanggul rambut, memoles wajah dengan _make up_ tebal. Lalu, menuju restoran tempat mereka akan berkerja. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang berubah, Soth, sang manajer berjalan ke sana-kemari mengawasi para Shint. Nomor 770 menyajikan makanan pada tamu, dan Nomor 769 menerima tamu sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Pukul 17 : 28. Pintu Restoran _Rainbow World_ terbuka. Seorang pria berumur sekitar pertengahan empat puluh berjalan masuk. Matanya berwarna biru, dan rambut pirang pucat panjangnya, berhasil membuat kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Badannya cukup tinggi, namun, dia juga cukup kurus dan bungkuk. Wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan tampan, dengan hidung agak pesek, bibir tebal dan rahang yang lebar. Tapi, meski begitu, sekali lihat saja, semua juga tahu, pria itu adalah orang yang berkuasa. Jubah putih dengan sulaman perak dan emas yang dikenakannya sudah cukup membuktikannya.

"Selamat datang ke Restoran _Rainbow World_, Dijamin makanan kami akan membuat keseharian anda berwarna-warni bagaikan pelangi." Salam Nomor 769 sambil tersenyum. Kata yang telah diulanginya berpuluh-puluh kali dalam sehari.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, dengan angkuh, dia melangkah kaki dan berjalan masuk. Di belakangnya, empat orang pria tegap berpakaian kimono serba hitam dan kepala tertutup helm hitam mengikutinya. Nomor 769 tahu, keempat pria itu adalah _Serith_, sang penjaga.

Soth segera berjalan mendekati pria itu. Mempersilakannya duduk dan mengucapkan betapa beruntung dan terhormat dirinya karena bisa bertemu dengan pria yang memiliki pangkat begitu tinggi _Neo Earth_ sekarang ini. Para tamu yang lain juga begitu, mereka semua tersenyum dan mencuri-curi pandang pria berambut pirang pucat itu.

Mungkin pria itu memang orang yang sangat penting. Tapi, bagi Nomor 769 dan juga semua _Shint_ yang ada di sana, pria itu bukanlah orang penting. Mereka tidak tahu siapa dia, dan juga, tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka. Keseharian mereka yang monoton akan tetap sama, mereka akan berkerja hingga restoran tutup. Kembali ke kapsul tidur dan mengawali lagi hari esok yang sama. Namun, ternyata Nomor 769 salah, sebab hari itu, jam itu, detik itu adalah waktu dimana bola dadu hidupnya dilemparkan oleh tangan sang takdir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Suara teriakan keras itu merebut perhatian semua yang ada dalam restoran. Terkejut, Nomor 769 menoleh wajahnya pada sumber keributan. Mata lavender peraknya terbelalak saat melihat Nomor 770 berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi bersama pria penting tersebut, dimana kini, jubah putih bersulam emas dan peraknya telah berubah warna karena tumpahan kopi.

"M-maaf.. M-maaf.." Badan Nomor 770 bergemetaran. Ketakutan terlihat jelas memenuhi wajahnya yang pucat. Dia tahu, dirinya kini berada dalam masalah besar.

Soth berlari mendekati mereka. Kebingungan memenuhi wajahnya. Membungkukkan badan, dia meminta maaf pada pria penting itu. Namun, yang bersangkutan tidak peduli. Penuh amarah, dia mendekati Nomor 770. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, tidak mempedulikan dimana dia berada dan siapa yang ada di sekelilingnya, dia menampar Nomor 770 hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Seorang _Shint_ memang tidak berguna. _Shint_ adalah parasit di _Neo Earth."_

Hinaan yang diucapkan pria itu dapat didengar semua _Shint_ yang ada dalam restoran. Tapi, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang berani bersuara. Mereka diam membisu seribu bahasa—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"M-maaf.. M-maafkan, hamba…" Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Nomor 770. Dia segera berlutut, memohon maaf, bahkan menyembah-nyembah. Namun, pria itu tetap saja tidak peduli, dari balik jubahnya, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu—sebuah _remote_ berwarna perak.

Mata hijau Nomor 770 terbelalak. Gemetaran badannya menjadi semakin kuat. Dengan pelan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari pria itu, dia menyeret badannya ke belakang. "T-tidak.. H-hamba mohon, jangan.. J-jangan.. M-maafkan hamba.."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Nomor 770. Tidak mempedulikan permohonan _Shint _tersebut, dia langsung menekan salah satu tombol yang ada. Sedetik kemudian, aliran listrik yang kasat mata langsung menyerang Nomor 770. Seluruh badannya langsung bergetar hebat, mata hijaunya terbelalak, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar meneriakkan kesakitan yang tidak tertahankan.

Nomor 769 dan para _Shint_ lainnya menatap penuh kengerian kejadian di depan mereka. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani maju untuk menolong atau menghentikan pria itu. Mata lavender perak Nomor 769 menatap sekelilingnya, pada para _Xenith_ yang ada, berharap ada satu diantara mereka yang mungkin bersedia menolong Nomor 770. Tapi, betapa bingung dirinya saat melihat wajah dari setiap _Xenith_ di sana. Tidak ada ekspresi takut, ngeri atau pun belas kasihan di wajah mereka. Wajah dan tatapan mata mereka semua hanya mempelihatkan satu ekspresi, tidak peduli itu pria, wanita, dewasa, tua maupun kecil; ekspresi wajah yang berkata sudah sepantasnya.

Rasa sakit bisa membuat seseorang gelap mata, tidak dapat memikirkan apa pun. Tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang menyelimutinya lagi, Nomor 770 tiba-tiba berdiri, berlari mendekati pria yang kini sedang menyakitinya. Tangannya terangkat, berusaha merebut _remote_ yang ada.

Pria itu sangat terkejut dengan sikap Nomor 770 yang di luar dugaan. Namun, belum sempat Nomor 770 merebut _remote_ itu, _Serith_ yang ada disampingnya bergerak cepat. Tiga orang penjaga segera melindungi sang pria, mejadikan badan mereka sebagai perisai, sedangkan penjaga satu lagi mengangkat kaki dan menendang _Shint_ malang tersebut dengan kuat hingga terpental ke belakang.

Tidak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun. Semua yang ada menatap dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut apa yang terjadi. Seorang Shint berani menyerang seorang _Xenith_? Itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Sebuah kejahatan.

Saat pria berambut pirang pucat itu sadar dari perasaan terkejutnya, kemarahan dengan cepat mengambil alih hatinya. Melangkahkan kakinya diikuti para _Serith_ yang menjaganya, dia mendekati Nomor 770.

Nomor 770 yang berusaha bangkit dengan tertatih-tahih menahan rasa sakitnya segera menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata biru yang penuh kemarahan. Ketakutan kembali memenuhi wajahnya.

"Berani sekali makhluk hina sepertimu mendekatiku, menyerangku." Pria itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap Soth yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi tidak jauh darinya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi, tatapan matanya segera membuat sadar sang manajer akan apa yang diinginkannya.

Menurunkan tangannya, Soth segera mengeluarkan sebuah _remote_ berwarna merah dari dalam kantong jubah berwarna-warni ceria yang dikenakannya. Matanya menatap Nomor 770, ada kemarahan dan kekesalan di dalamnya._ Shint_ dalam kuasanya telah membuat marah salah satu orang penting di _Neo_ Earth, apa yang akan terjadi terhadapnya kelak, dia tidak dapat mempredeksinya.

Mata Nomor 770 terbelalak menatap _remote_ dalam tangan Soth. Ketakutan yang sungguh luar biasa menyerangnya. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling, dia berusaha mencari pertolongan. Namun, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Semua _Shint_ sepertinya menatap penuh kengerian dan ketakutan padanya, sedangkan para _Xenith_ menatap penuh kemarahan dan ketidaksukaan pada dirinya.

Ditengah-tengah ketakutan dan kebingungannya. Mata hijaunya kemudian bertemu dengan mata sepasang mata Lavender keperakan. Sebuah senyum segera mengembang di wajahnya, melangkahkan kakinya, dia segera berlari mendekati pemilik mata itu—nomor 769.

Nomor 769 bisa melihat semua yang terjadi dengan jelas. Meski kejadiannya sesungguhnya sangat cepat, dalam matanya, baginya, semua terjadi sangat lambat. Nomor 770 berlari mendekatinya dengan air mata di wajah dan sebuah senyum di bibir. Nomor 770 mungkin berpikir dia dapat menolongnya, sebab diantara semua yang ada di sini sekarang dirinyalah satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa dipanggil teman.

Tiga meter.

Dua meter.

Satu meter.

Semakin dekat Nomor 770 kepadanya, semakin lambat dia merasa waktu bergerak. Lalu, di depannya, dibelakang Nomor 770, dirinya melihat Soth menekan _remote_ merah di tangannya.

Merah.

Merah yang sama dengan warna _remote_ di tangan Soth—merahnya darah. Nadi di leher Nomor 770 tiba-tiba meletus, menyemburkan darah, membasahi wajah Nomor 769 yang ada di depannya. Mata hijau itu terbelalak sebelum akhirnya kehilangan sinar kehidupan. Lalu, badannya yang kini telah bermandikan darahnya sendiri segera terjatuh ke atas lantai tanpa bergerak sedikit pun lagi—mati.

Suara seruan terkejut terdengar, namun, sejenak kemudian suasana kembali tenang. Tidak ada satu pun yang panik atau pun takut melihat kejadian tersebut. Dua orang dari empat orang _Serith_ yang ada disana kemudian berjalan mendekati Nomor 770 yang sudah tidak bernyawa, menyeretnya dengan kasar keluar dari restoran. Soth segera meminta maaf pada pria berambut pirang pucat tersebut dan para tamu Xenith yang ada karena telah memperlihatkan suatu adegan memalukan di restorannya. Dengan cepat, dia kemudian memerintahkan para _Shint_ lainnya untuk membersihkan darah yang ada. Lalu, untuk Nomor 769, dia memerintahkannya untuk mengganti baju dan kembali berkerja secepatnya.

"Maafkan Restoran _Rainbow World _karena telah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sungguh memalukan. Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya selaku Manajer Restoran akan memberikan discount seratus persen untuk setiap pesanan yang anda pilih."

Kata-kata Soth mengundang senyum di wajah para tamu. Dengan tenang, mereka semua kembali lagi menyantap makanan pesanan mereka, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ada yang mati.

Nomor 770 telah mati, dan bagi semua _Xenith _di sana, itu tidak ada artinya. Kematian seorang _Shint_ adalah hal biasa, bukan sesuatu yang patut dibesar-besarkan. Hukuman mati bagi seorang _Shint_ jika berani menyerang dan menentang seorang_ Xenith_; itu sudah tertulis dalam undang-undang _Neo Earth_. Dan telah diajarkan kepada para _Shint_ sejak kecil; tidak perlu merasakan apa-apa untuk S_hint_ yang membangkang, sebab mereka adalah pendosa.

Nomor 769 tahu, dirinya tidak akan melihat Nomor 770 lagi. Tidak akan lagi ada senyum yang dilemparkannya saat mata mereka bertemu. Nomor 770 sudah tiada. Tidak perlu merasakan apa-apa untuk seorang pendosa seperti itu. Namun, tidak tahu kenapa, dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia merasakan kesakitan, kesesakkan. Dirinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati; kenapa dia bisa merasakan hal seperti itu untuk seorang pendosa? Kenapa? Dan yang terpenting, dia mungkin benar-benar telah sendirian di restoran ini kini…

**.xXOXx.**

Dalam sudut kota _Neo Earth_ yang maju, dalam sebuah bar kecil yang kotor dan berantakan, seorang pria berambut hitam duduk menikmati _equil_-minuman beralkohol rendah di depan _bartender_. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan sedikit pun suara ribut penuh makian, dan juga adegan pertarungan antara tiga orang mabuk yang merebut perhatian seluruh penghuni bar.

"Hari ini, terjadi lagi sebuah kasus dimana seorang _Shint_ menyerang seorang _Xenith_. Namun, yang mengejutkan adalah, _Xenith_ yang diserang adalah Filix La Décor, salah satu Dewan _Neo Earth_. Kejadian tersebut terjadi dalam Restoran besar yang sedang naik daun sekarang, yakni; Restoran Rainbow World."

Berita yang dibawakan oleh seorang wanita dalam TV plasma dinding di sampingnya berhasil menarik perhatian pria tersebut. Kedua mata hitamnya bergerak dengan pelan menatap layar plasma dinding tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria berusia pertengahan empat puluh dengan jubah putih dan rambut pirang pucat berbicara dengan pelan.

"_**Shint**_ berbeda dengan kita semua, _Xenith._ Kita sudah cukup berbaik hati mengijinkan mereka hidup di antara kita, tapi sikap mereka semua benar-benar tidak dapat ditoleransi. Kuharap hukum bagi para _Shint_ di _Neo Earth_ akan lebih dipertegaskan lagi. Aku Filix La Décor sungguh berharap kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi."

Wajah pria itu tetap tidak berekspresi saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Dewan _Neo Earth._ Dia kembali menolehkan matanya pada _equil_ yang diminumnya. Seorang _Shint_ menyerang seorang _Xenith_? Dia serasa ingin tertawa mendengar berita itu. _Shint_ adalah orang yang dibesarkan dalam hukum aneh di dunia monoton yang tidak pernah berubah. Dilarang berpikir dan juga berperasaan, mereka adalah orang-orang yang hidup sebagai budak dengan iming-iming kenaikan martabat hidup mereka setelah mengikuti Upacara Suci _Ficilioc_. Tidak perlu menyelidiki pun, kenyataan sesungguhnya pasti adalah Filix lah yang menyiksa sang _Shint_ hingga kelewatan batas. Seorang _Shint_ yang terbelenggu tidak akan mungkin begitu berani atau bodoh melawan jika tidak ditekan.

Layar Tv plasma di dinding kembali berubah, menampilkan gambar seorang _Shint_ wanita berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun berambut coklat dan bermata hijau berlari mendekati Filix, berusaha merebut _remote_ ditangannya. Semua terputar dengan jelas, _Serith, _sang penjaga yang melindungi Filix dan menendang sang _Shint_ hingga terpental kebelakang. Lalu, sang _Shint_ yang berlari, sang tuannya yang menekan tombol kehidupan mereka, nadi leher yang meledak, dan terakhir, tubuh tidak bernyawa yang diseret keluar dari restoran secara kasar oleh S_erith_.

Seluruh adegan yang terputar adalah sebuah kejadian yang mengakhiri kematian seorang makhluk hidup di dunia. Namun, semua orang yang ada dalam bar tidak mempedulikannya sedikit pun. Meraka, para _Xenith_ lebih memilih menyorakin perkelahian tiga orang _Xenith_ mabuk yang ada. Bagi mereka semua, mungkin kematian seorang _Shint _dapat dibaratkan dengan kematian seekor tikus, tidak ada kaitan dengan mereka.

Merasa muak berada dalam bar, pria itu pun segera berdiri. Saat kakinya akan melangkah untuk keluar dari tempatnya berada, mata hitamnya menangkap sesuatu dalam TV plasma dinding yang kini telah berubah.

Layar kini memperlihatkan seorang gadis berusia sekitar enam belas tahun. Kalung perak ketat di leher membuktikan dia adalah seorang _Shint_. Bajunya berumuran darah, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Namun, meski kondisi sang gadis begitu berantakan, dia tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata berwarna lavender keperakkannya—warna mata yang tidak umum dan langkah.

**.xXOXx.**

* * *

**Author Note's : **Hm…. apakah aku perlu menaikkan rating fic ini? Ugh… Aku tahu, pasti banyak yang bingung dengan fic ini sekarang, dan aku berharap semua yang membaca akan mengerti jalan ceritanya seiring dengan perkembangan fic ini ^^. Dan kuakui, mungkin fic ini akan menjadi salah satu fic aneh yang pernah aku tulis lagi -_-"

**Juriq cai :** Ini, aku sudah update, benarkah? kuharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^ Walau aku rasa kau masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya, tapi tenang, kau pasti akan mengerti kok seiring perkembangan fic ^^

**Bluerose :** Apa itu Shint? Xenith? akan aku jelaskan pada beberapa chapter ke depannya? Dan ya, siapa 769? kurasa kau sudah tahu, dan terima kasih untuk informasinya, kukira rambut Hinata itu hitam sih -_-"

**Daollyod Hwang :** Benar, kepanjangan -_-" Dan mengenai tulisan yang diulang-ulang, aku akan berusaha mengubahnya, walau aku ragu, sebab itu adalah gaya tulis yang sudah snagat melekat pada diriku -_-" Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

**Gui gui M.I.T** : hahaha, kau juga setuju, kan? Mengenai Hinata dan juga Sakura? hahahaha ^^, siapa Sasuke nantinya? hahahaha tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya ya ^^, terima kasih sudah menriview ^^

**Moyahime :** Terima kasih untuk Alertnya ^^

**Razux.**


End file.
